A bond like no other
by jj87
Summary: Jamie and Eddie dancing around their feelings, Eddie attacked, Jamie losing his mind, Danny and the other Reagan's interfering...will it be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Eddie sighed as she looked herself up and down in the mirror, tugging at her dress she took one last look at herself and grabbed her bag. Closing her locker, she looked around quickly and made her way out, getting to the male locker room she tapped on the door and pushed it in "Reagan?" she called.

"Wow, you knocked," he chuckled "come in!"

Eddie walked to his row and stepped out "how do I look?" she asked nervously.

Jamie glanced at her and doubled back "wow," he said after a minute "Eddie you look amazing."

"Really?" she asked and tugged at her dress again "you don't think it's too short or gives the wrong impression?"

"Not at all, you look beautiful," he said and turned back to his locker, if he stared at her legs any longer he was going to get himself into trouble.

"Thanks Jamie," she smiled "um, here's my bag, thanks for taking it for me, I knew I was drinking so I didn't bring my car…wasn't thinking of my stuff."

"No problem…are you okay?" he asked as she stared off in a daze.

"What? yeah, I'm fine," she said and sat down.

Jamie sat beside her "you should know by now you can't lie to me," he said and nudged her "what's up?"

"I don't know," she sighed "I'm getting this feeling in my gut…maybe it's just nerves."

"This is your third date, right?" he asked, "so it's not nerves…what's your gut saying?"

"I don't know," she sighed "like maybe I shouldn't go."

"What? come on, you've been talking about this for days now, you were looking forward to it."

"I know, but as I was getting ready it changed, I was thinking going home and lying on the sofa was a better idea," she said and looked at him "am I crazy?" she asked. "I've been complaining about not dating for ages. This nice sweet cute guy comes along, I had a great time both dates, he wasn't pushy, never tried it on never expected anything."

"He seems like a nice guy, maybe you're just overthinking things, tell you what," he said and stood up "push back a half hour, say you got held up here and I'll bring you for a drink then drop you off at the restaurant."

"I can't ask you to do that, you've plans with your brother."

"Danny won't mind if I slip off for ten minutes, come on, you'll feel better," he said and held out his hand.

Letting him pull her to her feet she squeezed his hand "thanks Jamie, you're always taking care of me."

"What partners do, I got your back, any time…come on then," he said and led her out.

A while later they finished their drink "you feel any better now?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled "I can get a cab from here."

"I said I'm dropping you so I'm dropping you, Danny!" he called "I'll be back in a few!" he called and led her outside.

…

Pulling up at the restaurant Jamie looked over at her when she failed to move "you okay there Janko?" he chuckled.

"I don't know, that feeling is back," she sighed.

"Want me to turn around?" he asked.

Looking in through the glass she watched her date at the bar "no," she said and pulled off her belt "he's a nice guy, I'm just being silly, thanks for the ride."

"Call me if you need me, I'll be home early," he said.

"Thanks partner," she said and climbed out "I'll see you in the morning," she added and closed the door.

Watching her walk inside he sighed and pulled away, he hated her going on dates, hated that she'd found a guy while he was too busy pinning after her to even look at another woman.

Inside Eddie walked to the bar "Nick, hey, I'm sorry I'm late," she said and sat beside him.

"No worries, perks of the job, you look great by the way," he said admiring her dress.

"Thank you," she smiled "you look very handsome," she added and smoothed out his shirt "I'm glad we get to this again."

"Me too," he smiled and slid his hand into hers and squeezed it "drink?" he asked and pulled away.

"Please," she nodded "did we miss our booking for dinner?"

"No," he chuckled and waved the barman down "I figured one of us would be held up so I booked it for nine instead."

"Smooth thinking," she chuckled and took her drink "how was your day?" she asked.

"Not too bad," he replied, "I think I finally got that couple to buy the house they made me bring them to six times."

"The couple that called you all the time? That's great, hopefully there'll be no more hiccups."

"Yeah, me too, anyway, how was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty quiet, the way I like it," she chuckled.

"What held you up?" he frowned.

"Oh," she said while she thought of something "we arrested this kid and booked him, he got a bit handsy with another officer so we had to fill out more paperwork."

"Ah," he nodded "the joys of protecting the city," he chuckled "anyway, less about work," he said and moved closer to her "it's great to see you again Eddie," he said and kissed her sweetly.

"You too," she smiled "I mean a third date must mean something, right?"

"Exactly, so, I was wondering…would you be up for a weekend away in a couple of weeks?"

"A weekend away? Just the two of us?" she asked surprised.

"Well yeah," he said, "I was hoping we could have a few more dates and talk about it again next week or something."

"Okay," she nodded "we'll squeeze in a few more dates then we'll talk…don't take this the wrong way, but I haven't had much luck with guys and I really don't want to ruin this."

"No worries," he chuckled "no pressure."

* * *

Over at the bar Jamie was listening to a story Danny was telling when his phone beeped, seeing Eddie's name he grabbed it quickly. Opening the message, he sighed in relief when she said she was having a good time. Replying he put his phone back on the table and looked over at Danny "what?" he asked when he stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"You haven't listened to a word I said."

"I was," he replied, "you cuffed him and patted him down."

"That was ages ago, what's with you tonight? You're on edge, it looks like you're waiting on something to happen."

"Nothing," he sighed "I was worried about Janko but she's fine now."

Danny shook his head "Janko, should have known, what mess has she gotten herself into now?"

"She was just unsure about going on a date, but she just text me there, she's having a good time."

Danny shook his head again "kid, what's wrong with you?"

"What?" he asked, "you worry about Biaz, Eddie is my partner, I'm gonna worry."

"Sure, I worry about Biaz," he agreed "but then I remember she's a grown woman and she can look after herself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he frowned.

"It means you have feelings for her and you're hoping something goes wrong so you can play the night in shining armour."

"I am not," he scoffed "Eddie is my partner and friend."

Now it was Danny's turn to scoff "you guys act like a married couple, you bicker nonstop-she always win by the way, she gives you these puppy dog eyes and you give in every time."

"I do not," Jamie laughed "it's easier to let her have her way than deal with her sulking for the rest of the day, I do it for my own sanity Danny."

Danny laughed "you have a thing for her, she has a thing for you, would you just stopping being the nice sweet boy a woman can bring home to momma and ask her out already."

"I do not have feeling for Eddie," he said annoyed "she's my partner I care about her and she's my friend, that's all."

"Yeah, and I wanna be police commissioner," Danny scoffed and stood up "I'm gonna hit the head then we'll get a few and head back to mine, Linda is at her sisters with boys."

"Actually," Jamie said cursing himself "I told Eddie I'd be around if she needed me."

Danny slapped him on the back of the head "why am I not surprised…your place then," he said and walked off before Jamie could say anything else.

Jamie sighed and looked into his glass, was he that easy to read? Was it that obvious he had feelings for her? He thought he'd hid his feelings pretty well. Seeing Danny on his way back he sat up a bit, she was on a date with another guy, why shouldn't he enjoy himself? She wasn't going to call him anyway.

…

Over at the restaurant Eddie groaned as she dropped into a seat "I'm so full, that was amazing."

"It was nice," Nick agreed "I'm glad I didn't get desert."

"Hey," she said and swatted his arm "you can never say no to brownies, that's just a no no, god, I'm fit for bed after that."

"Me too," he smirked as he looked her up and down.

Failing to notice his wandering eye she sat up quickly "I didn't mean I wanted to go home, we can stay and have a drink."

"We'll finish these and see how we feel," he said nodding to their drinks.

"Sounds good," she smiled and picked up her drink "if you're in the mood for dancing I know this really cool club not far from here."

"I'm not the club kinda guy but if you want to go I'm sure I could make the sacrifice."

"Aww that's so sweet, but I'm okay, it was just an idea."

Nick kissed her quickly "how about we get a bottle of wine and head back to my place? I live across town we'd need to ride the sub."

"As tempting as a sub ride sounds, these shoes are not made for walking around a lot," she chuckled.

"Your place then?" he asked running his hand up her thigh.

"Um, I think I'll pass," she said uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he said and pulled his hand away "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I thought we were getting on great."

"We are, you're a great guy Nick, I just think it's too early, I'm not ready," she replied.

"I'm sorry, I read the signals wrong."

"It's okay," she smiled "but I think we should call it a night," she said and stood up.

"Eddie, I'm sorry if I offended you," he said and stood up.

"No, you didn't, I'm just a little uncomfortable and it's gonna get awkward," she chuckled "how about we meet up again for lunch Sunday?"

"Sounds great, I'll walk you home," he offered and led her outside.

"You can walk me to the subway, I'm just on the corner."

Halfway down the street Nick stopped at an alleyway, swinging her back to him he slid his hands onto her waist "what are you doing?" she giggled.

"Just wanna kiss you," he smiled and kissed her slowly.

"Maybe we should stop…what are you doing? Let go of me," she asked when he wouldn't let go "Nick, let go of me," she said slightly panicked.

Nick stepped back, without warning he slapped her across the mouth with the back of his hand sending her stumbling into the alley knees first.

Ready to fight back she jumped up and swung to face him, gasping as he ran at her she shot out her hands and grabbed his face digging her nails in hard "give it up Nick!" she yelled when she shoved her into the wall. "You can't do this to me! You don't want to do this!" she yelled as her heart beat out of her chest

"Think you can lead me on and not follow through!" he hissed as he held her throat while his other hand ripped up her dress. "You made me do this! you've been leading me on for weeks when you'd no interest!"

"I am interested! What happened to you? How can you change so quickly? Nick, I'm a cop, you haven't done anything yet, please don't do this," she whimpered "oh god!" she cried as his hands slid around her leg and shut her eyes tight.

"Some cop," he laughed and ripped her underwear off, "I'm gonna enjoy this," he snarled as he undid his belt. He backed away slightly as two girls walked by laughing.

Using this as her escape she waited for him to look back at her and head butted him as hard as she could before kicking off her shoes and running as fast as she could. "Help!" she yelled as she ran after the girls "please help me!" she cried.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" One of them yelled and ran back to her.

"He tried to attack me! Can you please get me out of here?" she sobbed.

"My car is right here? Will I call the cops?" one asked as the other ushered her into the car.

"No, he's coming out of the alley now, let's just take her there ourselves," the other replied and climbed in.

"We're gonna take you to the police station okay?" she said softly.

"No, no," Eddie said shaking her head "I am a cop, I can't go in there like this...can you take me to my partners place?" she sniffed.

"Where is that?" the driver asked.

"Brooklyn Heights," she replied and sat back in the seat thank you for helping me," she added.

* * *

Over at Jamie's he and Danny sat watching a movie sipping on beers, they both decided to take it easy as they both had work the next morning. "Is that your phone again?" Danny asked as it vibrated.

"Yeah," he said and looked to where it was on the counter "if it was the family they know I'm with you, it's not important."

"I love this bit," Danny chuckled and looked back to the tv.

A few minutes later Jamie frowned at knocking at his door "did you order food I don't know about?"

"Not me kid…go see who it is," he said and nudged him off the sofa.

Jamie groaned and dragged himself to the door, pulling it open he looked up and his face drained of colour "Eddie," he gasped and grabbed her arms as she stumbled into him, "what happened? Who did this to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," she sniffed "I didn't know where else to go."

Jamie looked her up and down, she'd no shoes on, her knees were cut, her dress was ripped. She had marks on her throat, her lip and head were bleeding, her hair was standing up everywhere, her mascara had run down her face "what happened?" he asked again pulling her closer.

Throwing her hands over her face she started to cry and fell back into his arms. "Whoa, I got you, I got you," he said and gripped her "Danny!" he yelled "get my hoddie by the sofa!"

"What's going on?" he called out.

"Now!" Jamie yelled causing Eddie to jump "you're freezing, let's get you inside," he said and led her in.

Danny arrived in the hallway "Janko?" he frowned as Jamie walked by with her "what happened kid? is she alright?" he asked following them back to the sofa.

"I don't know," he replied and took the hoodie from him, throwing it around her he sat beside her and rubbed her arms "Eddie, you're gonna have to tell me what happened," he said softly.

When she didn't reply and just gripped him tighter he looked at Danny for help. Sitting on the coffee table he leaned over "Eddie we can't help you if you don't tell us what happened," he said softly. He'd seen this hundreds of times before, she was in shock, she needed to process what happened herself before she talked to anyone.

When she still didn't answer Jamie looked down on her "do you want Danny to go out of the room?"

With her nod Danny stood up "I'll make her tea," he said and walked to the kitchen.

Once he was gone Jamie wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head "you know you can tell me no matter what it is…you're kinda scaring me here."

…

After a few minutes she pulled away from him and stood up "he was walking me home," she started and walked to the window, she was so ashamed of herself she couldn't even look at him. "The night went so well, he did make a move and shut him down. He took it well and we continued on-he even apologised, I got a bit uncomfortable and awkward so I called it a night. He offered to walk me home, I said he could walk me as far as the subway and I'd walk the rest myself."

Wiping her eyes, she turned back to him "he stopped at an alley and kissed me, when he started to heat it up I pulled away. He wouldn't let go of me," she whimpered "I asked him to let go again, he stared at me for a minute. Out of nowhere he smacked me in the mouth and I stumbled into the alley."

"Eddie," Jamie sighed and stood up.

"I was ready for him," she said and moved away from him "but he was too strong, I dug my nails into his face. He grabbed me by the throat and flung me into the wall, he said something about leading him on and not following through…then he…" she trailed off as her voice broke "then he…"

Jamie hurried to her and hugged her tight, closing his eyes tight he held her closer "did he…did he assault you?" he asked in barely a whisper.

Shaking her head against him she pulled back "he ripped my dress and snapped my underwear, two girls walked by and he jumped back a little. When he turned back to me I head butted him and ran after them…I asked them to bring me here, here was the first place I thought of."

"I'm glad you came here…I have to report this, and get you looked at," he added and pulled away from her "are you up for talking now?"

"No," she whimpered and walked back to the sofa "I just want this to go away."

"How about I patch you up here? Then Danny takes a statement and we can go to the precinct for an official one tomorrow?"

Eddie nodded and pulled the hoodie around her "will you stay with me?"

Jamie sat down and slid his hand into hers "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed "I should have been able to handle myself, I should have been able to fight back."

"It's not your fault," he said quickly "don't for one second think it is, he's to blame this is all on him. You were caught off guard, not to mention you'd had a few and you had heels on you did fight back Eddie, you're here with me, it made all the difference."

"I should have gone with my gut," she sighed "I'm such an idiot, you always tell me to follow my gut feeling."

"You met the guy a few times, you trusted him, you're not an idiot Eddie, you made a decision and went with it."

"Look where it got me," she muttered. "He was so normal, so nice, he never even kissed me on the first date...how can he change so quickly?"

"Hey, you're okay, you're safe, that's all that matters…I'll get Danny," he said and stood up, he had to walk away before he lost it altogether.

* * *

An hour later Danny stuck his head into the bedroom to see Jamie sitting on the side of his bed watching her sleep "Kid," he whispered and nodded for him to come out.

Jamie sighed and watched her for a few more seconds before he stood up and slipped out of the room "what did Biaz say?" he asked once the door was closed.

"I sent her all the pictures I took, I have Janko's clothes in a bag, I sent her the guys name, his number and the email he's been using, hopefully we'll get something from that."

Jamie nodded "do we still need her to draw a description? I don't think she's able for it right now."

Danny sighed "Jamie, we need to look at everything, any bit of evidence will help. I know she said he didn't get that far but in cases like this-with her being a cop, she's ashamed and weak and vulnerable. She wants this to go away and forget about it, I'm not saying she's lying and I hope to god she's not but you need to talk to her again."

Jamie sighed "she's not lying Danny I know, I can read her, I'd know, if she says he didn't rape her then he didn't."

Danny scrubbed his hands over his face "I'm not so sure I believe her, just talk to her again when she wakes up and let me know what she says, if she still has the same answer and you believe her then I will too."

"I believe her," he sighed and looked back to the room "I don't want to leave her for too long."

Danny nodded "I'm gonna drop all her stuff off at the precinct, I'll start fresh on it tomorrow…how is she now?"

"She's still in shock, she just keeps saying it's her fault that she should have been prepared."

Danny shook his head "it's not her fault, she's just all over the place now…how are you doing?"

"A guy attacked my partner and tried to rape her, I want blood Danny," he growled.

"Keep your cool kid, last thing we want is this scumbag getting away because you got your hands on him."

"I want him," Jamie growled again.

"We'll get him," Danny said and slapped his shoulder "you just worry about her now and leave the rest to me and Biaz."

Jamie nodded and stepped back to his door "will you ask dad not to call me, I'm gonna bang in sick for the both of us tomorrow, I know he'll hear about this first thing."

"It's only because he cares but I'll pass it on, take it easy," Danny said and slipped out of the apartment.

"Thanks Danny!" he called and let himself back into his room. Walking to the bed he watched as she started to toss and turn, sighing he sat on the side and took her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand he watched her relax.

…

The next morning Jamie walked into the precinct and straight to Renzulli's office "Serge, can I have a word?"

"Sure Harvard, come on in," he chuckled.

Jamie closed the door and walked to the desk "I can't stay long…Janko was attacked late last night."

"What?" he asked and stood up "is she okay?"

"She's pretty freaked and scared, she turned up at my door in a right state, her clothes were ripped her face was bleeding. I need to take the day off and be with her, she has no one else."

Renzulli nodded "sure thing Jamie, you just look after her and make sure she's okay…has it been reported?"

"Just to Danny, not officially," he replied, "she's still asleep, if she's up for it later I'll bring her to the five-four."

"Poor kid," Renzulli sighed shaking his head "whatever she needs I'm here."

"Thanks Serge and sorry about today but I can't leave her."

"Don't worry about it, you came early enough, plenty of guys looking for overtime."

Jamie nodded "I'll call you later and let you know how she is."

"Do and Reagan…you get yourself some sleep."

"I will, can you keep this to yourself?"

"Sure," he nodded "my lips are sealed, go on, get out of here."

Arriving back at his apartment he went straight to his room and found her where he'd left her. Closing the door quietly he walked to the bed and settled back into it

"Please tell me this is all a dream," she groaned.

Jamie sighed and placed his hand on her hip "I wish I could, I really do."

Eddie nodded and rolled to face him "any word from Danny?"

"He called a while ago, your clothes and the DNA collected from under your nails are gone down for testing."

Nodding she sat up and leaned into him "thank you for looking after me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way…do you think you could eat?"

"No," she mumbled and held onto his arm "just stay here with me."

"Anything you want," he said and pulled her onto his chest "Eddie? I have to ask again…did he rape you?"

"No," she said quickly "I told you he ripped my dress and snapped my underwear that's all."

"I believe you, Danny just wants to be sure too before the window passes."

"Jamie, you know me, you know when I lie," she replied.

"I know, I told him that, don't worry about it," he said wrapping his arms around her "I called in sick for us both so I'll be here all day."

"You didn't have to do that…what did you tell him?"

"I told him you were attacked and I was staying with you, I didn't go into detail, I just told him I'd call later and let him know how you are."

Eddie nodded against him "thank you, I really don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You got the best of the bunch," he chuckled. "No," he groaned as his phone rang "it's my dad," he said looking down on her.

"You better answer then," she said nervously.

* * *

The next evening Jamie sat on the coffee table resting his chin on his hands watching Eddie sleep. She'd begged him to stay with her causing him to call Renzulli again, he was very understanding but reminded him he wasn't doing her or himself any favours by hiding away.

Looking to his door as someone knocked he glanced at Eddie again and stood up "who is it?" he asked tiredly.

"It's your dad!" Frank called in.

"Great," he mumbled and pulled the door open "hey dad."

"Son," he greeted and brushed by him.

"Can we go in to the kitchen?" he asked quickly.

Frank had already spotted Eddie and stopped across from her "how's she doing?"

"She's scared, she's not sleeping, she's not eating, she terrified to go outside or be left by herself," Jamie answered.

"So, you're just gonna put your own life on hold for her?" he asked and walked to the kitchen.

Jamie followed him "she's my partner dad, she has no family, what am I supposed to do?"

"Encourage her to get back out there," Frank said, "the longer she stays hidden away the harder for her it's gonna be."

"It's been two days dad, you can't ask her to get over it just like that."

"That's not what I'm saying Jamie, she's had a traumatic experience, she'll need time to heal. Your job is to get her back out there, start small, take her on a walk in the park across the street. Another day take her to the precinct to see everyone. She'll see it's not so bad and that there are people that care about her."

"I care about her," Jamie replied, "I want her to be okay, I want her to get her life back."

"I know you do son, but giving into her every request is not helping her, sure it makes her feel a little better and you knowing you're helping her but that's not the case at all," Frank said. She's a tough girl Jamie, top of her class, good solid arrests, you'd be surprised at how going back to normal helps."

"She won't even eat dad, how am I supposed to get her to leave the house?"

"Try a walk, be persistent, let her know you're with her every step of the way. Having the right support can go a long way."

"I'll try," Jamie replied scrubbing his hands over his face.

"When was the last time you slept?" Frank asked concerned "you've lost your colour and you've bags under your eyes."

"I don't even remember," he yawned.

"Danny has someone in for questioning, he'll call you when he's done."

Frank put his hand on his shoulder "I'm going to take off…I know she's your partner and you care about her. I know you're worried and looking for justice but look after yourself too, you're expected back on tour tomorrow-no excuses," he said and walked out.

…

A while later Eddie walked into the kitchen and found him lost in thought "hey," she yawned.

"Hey," he replied, "how do you feel now?"

"More alive," she said and leaned on the counter beside him "Jamie, I didn't get a chance to say thank you properly."

"You don't have to, it goes without saying, I'm always gonna be here and have your back."

"You're a really sweet guy you know that?" she smiled.

"There it is," he smiled back "haven't seen those pearly whites in a few days."

Eddie chuckled "you know what? That makes me feel even better."

"Good," he nodded "hey, uh, listen, I was thinking we'd go for a walk, we've been cooped up here for a few days, it'll do both of us some good."

Eddie chewed on her lip "outside?"

"Yeah," he nodded and stepped closer "you'll be fine, I promise, I'll be with you every step, we don't have to go far."

Sighing heavily, she nodded "okay, but just a short walk."

"Whatever you want…I'll get coats," he said and walked off into his room.

Getting to the main entrance of his building Eddie stopped "are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and looked ahead of her "I just need a minute."

"Take your time," he said softly "I'm right here."

Blowing out a few deep breaths she slid her hand into his "okay, I'm ready."

Halfway down the street she stopped to have a look around "this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Good," he nodded "we can go further if you want."

Eddie looked ahead of her "um, can I stay at yours tonight?"

Jamie nodded "I assumed you were anyway."

"Can we walk to my place so I can get a few things?" she asked.

"You not liking my clothes anymore Janko?" he teased.

"Shut up," she laughed "I'm keeping this hoodie by the way," she said nodding to his Harvard one.

"No you're not," he scoffed "that's my favourite."

"Mine too," she chuckled "I'm so keeping it."

"I'm going to have to hide it, aren't I?"

"Maybe," she chuckled and linked her arm into his "thank you for making me do this, I feel so much better."

"Great," he smiled and looked down at her "no pressure Eddie, we'll take baby steps."

Arriving at her apartment she grabbed a few things and walked back to him "why have you your work bag?" he frowned.

"Because we have a seven am tour," she replied as she packed stuff into it.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" he asked walking to her.

"If I sit around hiding away feeling sorry for myself he's won, I'm not a victim Jamie. I needed a few days to rebuild my courage, I'm back now," she said and grabbed her bag "I just don't want to be alone yet."

"Okay," he nodded and took her bag from her "I'm real proud of you, you know that?" he smiled.

"It's all thanks to you," she smiled back and led him out of her apartment.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one, JJ**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jamie pulled into the precinct and turned off the engine, watching Eddie stare at the building he put his hand on her knee "Eddie," he said softly "I know you're probably doubting yourself right now, but this is the right decision."

"I know," she said without looking at him "I'm just wondering how many people are gonna be looking at me, knowing what happened, thinking how weak I am, that I shouldn't be a cop."

"No one is gonna think that, hey, look at me," he said shaking her knee. "No one is gonna be looking at you or thinking anything about you okay?"

"Come one Reagan," she scoffed "how many times has something gone wrong and some cop tells me I'm not fit to wear the uniform because I'm a woman?"

"This is not the same thing, this has nothing to do with your job or your performance…get out of my car," he said nudging her.

Eddie got out and leaned against the car as she waited for him to get his stuff "do you think Serge will desk me?"

"No, I told him back to normal as quick as possible, he did say you'd have to do to a short psych evaluation just to see if you're mentally able for the streets."

"Great," she groaned and linked her arm into his "so you're not gonna be with me today?"

"I am," he nodded "you're my partner, you're off the streets, I'm off the streets."

"Thank you," she chuckled "look, people are looking at me already."

"Probably because you're all but holding my hand," Jamie laughed "Eddie, as far as anyone is concerned we were off doing a job for detectives and we can't talk about it."

"Wait here for me?" she asked as they stopped outside the locker rooms.

"I'll be here," he said and pushed her inside.

A few minutes later she came out in her uniform "that was quick," Jamie said from beside her.

"I just threw it on before I changed my mind," she replied and linked her arm into his.

Jamie noticed she kept doing this, he didn't have a problem with her seeking comfort from him. He was actually glad that she knew she could rely on him, but the higher ups will be keeping a closer eye on her for the next few weeks "hey," he said and tugged her into an empty room.

"I'm fine Jamie, don't be worrying," she said.

"It's not that," he said stepping in front of her "I've noticed the last few days that you keep holding onto me. You have to be touching off me when we're watching tv, you want me in the same room as you when you fall asleep, you're holding my hand, you're holding my arm."

"I didn't realise I was doing that…sorry," she muttered and looked down as she blushed.

"No, it's okay," he said quickly "I don't mind, I'm happy you're so comfortable with me. It's just here you have to be careful, you have eyes on you now. People are watching you and your performance, if they see you're too dependent on me they'll split us up and keep you off the streets."

Eddie nodded and looked up at him "I'm sorry, I'll cut it out…I've just gotten used to it being just me and you."

"Like I said, I don't mind, you can hang out of me once we get home," he said earning a chuckle from her "but here you need to keep your distance and go on as we were before."

She nodded again "I got it, I'll keep my hands to myself," she chuckled "shall we got see the Serge?"

"Let's go partner," he smiled and led her out of the room.

Getting to Renzulli's office Jamie knocked and looked down on her "it'll be okay," he said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Come in!" he called back.

Jamie opened the door "hey Serge, you ready for us?"

"Reagan," he smiled "come in, take a seat."

Eddie walked in and sat down "Serge," she nodded.

"Janko, good to see you," he smiled "how are you feeling?"

"Good, ready to get back out there," she replied.

"That's good, this is what I like to see," he said and stood up "I've been informed of the situation and I just want you to know how sorry I am and I'm here if you need anything. No one else in this precinct has been told anything apart from you were on loan to Danny and Biaz for a while, so you've nothing to worry about here."

"Thank you, I just want to forget about it and move on, getting back to normal routine is what I need."

"Of course, and all that matters to us is your safety and wellbeing," he replied. "Protocol calls that you do a one hour session on the gun range, you speak to a councillor to be assessed, you'll need to pass a physical and you'll be stuck in house today I'm afraid."

Eddie nodded "okay, where do I go first?"

"Councillor Dean is expecting you now, go to the gun range at nine am, physical at ten, take a break and come back to me at midday."

Eddie nodded again "okay, thanks Serge," she said and stood up.

"I'm real proud of you kid, and you," he said slapping Jamie on the chest "you've gone above and beyond for your partner, that's loyalty right there."

"Just doing what I can Serge, I guess I'll be at my desk then," he said.

"Good to see you two back," he said and watched them leave.

"God," she groaned "I didn't think I'd have to do all that."

"I know, but they have to make sure you're mentally and physically prepared. I'll walk you to the councillors office, I'll be at my desk if you need me," Jamie replied as they walked down the hall.

"I get attacked and I'm the one that has to prove myself?" she huffed.

"It's not like that Eddie," he said pulling her aside "when I got shot they made me jump through more hoops than this, it's just all by the book so they're covered if anything comes back to bit them."

"Whatever," she muttered and started to walk again.

* * *

Break time couldn't come fast enough for Eddie, dropping down at her desk she let out a frustrated groan and slammed her hands down on her desk.

"Take it easy partner," Jamie said looking up from his paperwork, "eyes in the sky remember."

"Sorry," she sighed and pulled her chair around to his side "I was so nervous and jumpy without you and she asked me why. I explained that you'd been a huge help and this was my first time without you. She asked me had I feelings for you and if I thought they effected my job."

"Romantic feelings?" he asked wide eyed "Eddie, this isn't good…what did you say?"

"I said no of course," she said and looked at him "even if I did do you think I'm dumb enough to tell her I have?"

"Maybe it's a bad time to give you these then," he said and lifted a big bunch of flowers from the side of his desk.

"You got these for me?" she asked as a smile spread across her face "aww, Jamie, thank you, they're gorgeous," she said taking them from him.

"Figured you'd be moody or upset…I got you this as well," he said sliding her a burger to her.

"Bacon cheese burger?" she asked with a grin.

"What else?" he laughed.

"You are awesome, we're getting pizza and beers tonight and I'm paying."

"I won't argue with that," he chuckled.

"No really, thank you so much," she said seriously "I don't think I could have gotten through this without you."

"You don't have to thank me Eddie, I'd have been here if you wanted me to or not."

"Janko! Reagan!" Renzulli called.

"Serge?" Jamie frowned as he walked to them.

"Get yourselves down to the five-four, Danny is looking for you."

"Both of us?" Eddie gulped.

"Yeah, he has a few questions, he's already been by your places…dumb nut never thought to check here," he chuckled and walked off "check in with me when you're back!" he called.

"Are you gonna be okay, or do you want me to go by myself?"

"No, let's get this over and done with," she said and grabbed her burger.

…

Arriving at the precinct Jamie walked to Danny's desk and found it empty "Biaz, hey…where's Danny?"

"I'll get him now," she said and stood up "he's been questioning this Nick guy all night, total dick."

"What?" Eddie yelled "he's here?" she panicked and started to walk backwards.

"Eddie, it's okay," Jamie said and put his hands on her shoulder "look at me, it's okay, you're safe, he won't get near you, he won't even see you."

"Do you need to get some air?" Biaz asked "I know this is hard, take all the time you need."

"I just wasn't expecting him to be here, I'm fine," she said and stepped closer to Jamie.

Jamie looked at her with his worried expression "you sure? Coz we can take a few minutes and come back."

"No," she said and turned back to Biaz "what does Danny need?"

"A positive id, he wants you to pick him up out of a line up," she replied.

Eddie nodded "we'll be in the observation room," she said and grabbed Jamie before walking off.

Sitting on the desk she looked at the floor "my heart is racing," she mumbled.

Jamie walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders "you're okay, you can do this, I'm right here."

"Thank you," she said and rested her head on his chest "you make me feel safe…what's so special about you?" she chuckled.

"Pick your poison," he chuckled "my good looks, my blinding smile, my funny humour, my caring nature."

"All of the above," she mumbled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…am I interrupting something?" Danny asked.

"No, she's just a bit freaked," Jamie said and pulled away from her "are you ready?"

"They're on their way in, Janko, evidence is strong against him, we've video footage of the restaurant and from a bodega across the street…it caught the attack, Erin's office won't prosecute unless we have a positive id."

"Why not?" Jamie asked annoyed, "you've got him on tape, you got his DNA from her under her nails."

"They could argue that the bodega footage is dark and across the street, the restaurant footage only proves she was with him and they left at the same time," Danny said and looked at Eddie "you were dating him, they'll use the DNA against you from another time...if at any point you want to stop just let me know."

"I'm fine, and I never slept with him or went back to his," she said and stepped up to the window.

Danny looked at Jamie for a moment before he nodded and knocked on the glass, he could see his younger brother was close to losing it.

Erin entered the room and closed the door behind her "Eddie, I'm just here for everyone's protection," she said glancing at Danny "if you see the guy point to him and we'll do the rest. If you're not sure you can take your time."

Eddie nodded and slid her hand into Jamie's as the lights came on.

"I'm right here," he said stepping closer to her.

Danny and Erin gave each other a knowing look before Danny banged on the window again "take your time Eddie have a good l-"

"Number three," she cut in.

Danny looked back at Erin and turned back to her "are you sure?"

"Yes," Eddie nodded.

"Do you need more time?" Erin asked.

"No, it was him, I won't forget his face any time soon."

Jamie stared at Nick who was in fact number three, clenching his fists he took a step closer to the glass wishing it wasn't there "what I'd give to be on the other side of this glass right now," he growled.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Jamie," Erin sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" he yelled whirling to face her. "Do you really think I care what happens to me right now!"

"Cool it kid," Danny cut in "so that's your final decision Janko?"

"Yes," she replied without taking her eyes off him.

* * *

As they walked out and rounded the corner Danny stopped as all the men were led his way "what are you doing?" he yelled "you're supposed to bring them the other way!"

"Corridor is blocked off," the officer said.

"Well then leave them in the room! You don't parade them this way!"

Jamie watched Nick look at Eddie with a smirk on his face "don't you look at her," he snapped and pushed Danny out of the way "you think what you did was funny?"

"Jamie, stop!" Eddie yelled.

"Danny do something!" Erin yelled and she pulled Eddie aside.

"You attack my partner and think you can get away with it!" he growled and grabbed his collar.

"Easy, kid, easy," Danny said and pulled him away "get them outta here!" he yelled and shoved Jamie around the corner "that was stupid Jamie, really stupid."

"The guy was smirking at her like he was proud of what he's done Danny!" he yelled back.

"Of course he was, he was trying to get a reaction out of her and you gave it to him!" Danny yelled back.

"I'm sorry okay," he sighed "I lost my cool, he was just looked so smug."

"Well you better pray you haven't just ruined this case! Or gotten yourself an assault charge!" Danny yelled and stormed off.

Erin walked to him "you need to control that temper of yours, we have him nailed to the wall Jamie, leave me to do the rest of the work," she said and walked off the other way.

Scrubbing his hands over his face he stood up and walked to Eddie "I'm sorry, I completely lost it."

"It's fine," she mumbled and started to walk "I got him, that's all that matters."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked as they drove back to their own precinct.

"No," she sighed "I just wish I hadn't seen him…feeling kinda down now," she said honestly.

"I know what'll cheer you up," he said and pulled in behind an ice-cream truck.

Eddie chuckled and climbed out "I don't think one will do it."

"Get what you want, my treat," he said and tugged her along to the truck.

A few minutes later they sat on the hood of their car with ice-creams "hey Jamie," she called. As soon as he turned to her she shoved her ice-cream into his face "now I feel better," she giggled.

"Hey," he laughed and wiped his face "I'm gonna be all sticky now…that was uncalled for."

Eddie laughed again and pulled tissue from her pocket "here, let me get it," she said and stepped between his legs.

As she wiped his face he looked up at her "what's with the staring?" she asked without looking.

"Trying to read you," he said and grabbed her hips as he slid off the hood.

Stilling her hands, she looked down on him, resting them on his shoulders she stepped closer to him, just as she lowered her head she jumped back "all done," she said quickly and hurried to her side of the car.

"Damn it Reagan," he muttered to himself and walked to his side.

…

The rest of tour had gone by painfully quiet, both afraid to speak to each other just sharing awkward glances and smiles every now and then. It was finally time to go home, Jamie was ready and waiting outside the female locker rooms for her-time to break the ice "hey," he said when she walked out.

"Hey, ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded and took her bag from her "still on for pizza and beers?" he asked as they walked.

"Sure, order or collect?" she asked as they climbed into his car.

"Order, I need to get a proper shower," he said as he pulled away.

"Hey," he said a few minutes later "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, I just slid off the hood."

"No, it's okay," she sighed "it was me, I made it awkward, I stupidly went to kiss you."

"But you didn't," he said "we've been together day and night for three days now Eddie, it was bound to happen. At least now it's out of our systems."

"Yeah," she agreed "you've been there for me a lot, I'm living at your place, feelings are changing-but, like you said, it's out of our system now."

"Exactly," he replied and pulled into his spot "you order while I go clean this ice-cream off properly."

"It was funny," she chuckled as he let them in.

"Speak for yourself, I could smell it off my shirt for the rest of the day," he said.

"That's what you get for not having your spare in your locker."

"You're wearing it," he reminder her.

"Oh, yeah, forgot mine weren't washed…sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright," he chuckled and threw his phone and keys down "won't be long," he added and walked off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Eddie jumped as his phone rang on the counter "Jamie!" she called "your phone is ringing! Will I answer it!"

"Who is it?" he called back.

"Uh," she said and picked it up "Dana!" she called in.

"No! don't answer it!" he called back.

"Okay!" she called back and silenced it, looking down at the girls' name again she got a pain in her chest. Shaking her head, she locked the screen and walked to the sofa "he is allowed to see girls you know," she muttered to herself.

"What?" Jamie asked coming out in just sweats.

"Girly movie?" she asked quickly "I was gonna sa-" she stopped talking when she spotted him shirtless. Looking him up and down she swallowed hard, he was so fit, he was so gorgeous, the things she wanted to do to him right now.

* * *

"Uh, Eddie?" he asked looking at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk-he too had seen her stare.

"Sorry, um, girly movie or action?" she said and looked back to the tv.

"Action," he said and walked behind her "what's on the box?" he asked leaning over the back of the sofa.

"Um," she said all flustered "damn it Reagan! Go put a shirt on! I can't concentrate!" she yelled.

Jamie laughed and stepped back "didn't know I was such a distraction," he said and walked on to his room "pizza is here!" he called as his buzzer went.

"You wish!" she called after him "I wish," she muttered to herself and went to get the pizza.

A while later they lay on the sofa watching a movie "Jamie?" she mumbled and put her beer down.

"You tired?" he yawned and pulled her closer.

"Do you think this is weird?" she asked "us, lying on the sofa together like this?"

"No," he said and tugged her waist closer to him "this feels totally normal…why?"

"Just asking," she said and looked back to the tv.

"Is this about me coming out with no shirt? Am I on your mind?" he teased.

"Stop it," she giggled and turned her head "this feels totally normal to me too."

"Then shut up and watch the movie," he chuckled.

"Hey," she said and poked him "that's not nice."

"Hey, stop that," he said and wriggled away from her "I can't defend myself, my arm is under you and you've my other one locked with your elbow."

Eddie laughed and went to move, but squealed and grabbed him round the neck as she fell instead.

Having nothing to hold onto he came with her "ow," he groaned as he landed on top of her.

"Yeah, ow," she wheezed from under him.

Lifting himself up onto his elbows he looked down on her "are you drunk or something?"

"If I was this wouldn't have hurt," she chuckled "sorry," she said and slid her hands onto his shoulders "I thought I had more room."

"It's okay, but you have to let me go so I can get us up," he said looking down on her.

Staring at him for a few seconds she lifted her head and inched closer to him, leaning in the rest of the way she kissed him slowly and sweetly and pulled back.

Looking down on her he stared at her for a few seconds before he leaned back in and kissed her the same as she did.

Pulling him fully down to her she rested her head back on the floor and deepened the kiss, swiping at his lip she waited for him to open his mouth so she could slip her tongue in.

As she slid her tongue in he gripped her hips and battled with his own tongue. After the need for air became great he pulled back "Eddie," he panted.

Lying back as she tried to gather her own breathing she closed her eyes tight and ran her hand through her hair "I don't know what the hell just happened," she said and looked up at him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

…

They lay on the floor in silence just staring at one another until Jamie pulled himself up and held his hands out for her "guess it wasn't out of our system," he said and pulled her to her feet.

"No, guess not," she sighed and sat down "do you want me to go?"

"What? No, don't be crazy," he said and sat beside her.

Looking over at him she smiled and reached out to move some hair out of his face "you're a pretty special guy Jamie you know that? I think the world of you."

Taking her hand away from his face he held it in his own "you're pretty special to me too, but we can't go there Eddie."

"I know," she said and stood up "so I'm just gonna go to bed," she said and hurried off.

"Hey, wait," he said and followed her to the room.

Stopping at the door she turned back to him "I'm tired," she lied.

"I know, just wait a sec," he said and stopped in front of her "don't go to bed with us being all awkward."

"Can we just forget it?" she asked, "night Jamie," she said and leaned into kiss him on the cheek.

Just as she did he stepped forward and she caught his lips, instead of moving away like she should have she grabbed him and kissed him again.

Jamie slid his hands onto her waist and around her back, locking them in place he backed her up against the door as he deepened it. Moving one of his hands above them to hold their weight he used his other hand to pull her flush against him.

"Jamie," she moaned as shivers ran down her spine.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he moved onto her neck.

"Oh god!" she cried and threw her head back against the door.

"I'll take that as a no," he said as she pulled him closer.

Deepening the kiss further she started to run her hands up his sides taking his shirt with her, pulling back she pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor.

"Is this just a decoy so you can check me out again?" he chuckled.

"I was not checking you out," she said as her hands ran up and down his chest.

Sliding his hand onto her cheek he titled her head up "liar," he mumbled and kissed her hard.

Kissing her for a few seconds he pulled back "as much as I'd like to bring you in there," he said nodding behind him "I just can't do it, it doesn't feel right…I'm sorry," he sighed.

Blowing out a deep breath she leaned against the door "I know," she mumbled "it doesn't feel right to me either," she said and looked at him "I don't wanna ruin anything with us at work."

"Me either..I'll sleep in the spare room," he said and kissed her on the cheek "night Eddie," he said and walked off.

Eddie closed her eyes and sighed heavily "pull yourself together Janko, you can't have him," she muttered and went into the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Jamie groaned as his alarm went off, reaching out to turn it off he groaned again as his head thumped. He'd only had three beers last night but his head felt like he'd had ten, he almost jumped out of his skin when another alarm went off behind him. Rolling over he squinted and watched Eddie sit up and turn it off "morning," he sighed and lay back down.

"Morning," she yawned and snuggled back into the covers, neither questioning why she was in the bed with him.

"We have to get up," he said a few minutes later.

"I know," she grumbled "but I'm so tired, I barely slept last night."

It dawned on him why she was there, sitting up he tugged the covers off her face "did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"Because things were awkward with us, so I just sat up for a while then forced myself to go back to sleep. After I had it again I came in here at like five thirty, and snuck into the bed."

"You should have woken me," he said and rolled out of the bed "get dressed I need a large coffee this morning," he added and walked to the kitchen.

Just as he pulled his shirt on his buzzer went "what?" he frowned, it was just after six am, who would be calling this early "who is it?" he said into the intercom.

"It's Dana," came a voice.

"Damn it," he sighed "come up," he said and buzzed her in, opening the front door he walked to the sofa to put his shoes on.

"Jamie?" she called form the door.

"Come in!" he called back.

"Hi," she said sticking her head in.

"Hey," he replied, "what brings you here so early?"

"You never called me back last night, we were supposed to meet up remember? I thought it was weird when you didn't so I thought I'd stop by and see if you were okay."

"Sorry," he sighed "I forgot all about that, I've things on my mind."

Dana looked beyond him to see Eddie coming out of his bedroom "Eddie? hi," she said and looked at Jamie.

"Dana," she said surprised "hey," she said awkwardly.

"It's not what you think," Jamie said, "Eddie is staying here while her place is being painted."

"In your room?" Dana asked.

"I fell asleep in there, he was watching hockey I wanted to watch a movie, he wouldn't budge so I went in there," Eddie said quickly.

"Yeah, so I went to the spare room," Jamie added.

"Sure," she laughed "anyway, now I see you're okay, I'll leave you to it…call me when you're free to meet again, bye Eddie," she said and walked to the door.

Jamie walked with her "thanks for checking on me, and again, I'm sorry about last night."

"She's even cuter out of her uniform," she smirked.

"It's not like that Dana, seriously."

"Uh-huh," she smirked again "I better head, see ya," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Eddie watched them and sighed, why did that sting so much?

…

"You never told me you had plans with her," she said when he walked back to her.

Jamie shrugged "I forgot I made plans with her, I wasn't in the mood anyway."

Eddie sighed again "I would have been fine by myself you know."

"I didn't want to leave you after the day you had, can we just forget it?" he asked and grabbed his keys.

"Okay," she said and followed him out the door.

Along the drive Eddie glanced at him a few times "what's on your mind Janko?" he asked without looking at her.

"I think it's time I went home," she said quickly.

"What?" he asked and looked over at her "so soon? Are you sure you're ready?"

Eddie nodded "it's been almost a week now, I'm back at work, I'm back to routine, I'm fine Jamie. I need to go home, the longer I'm at yours the harder it's gonna be…I'm too dependent on you, I gotta learn to be on my own again."

Jamie pulled in at the precinct and turned off the engine "is this because of last night?"

"Part of it," she nodded "but mostly because I need to get back to normal."

"Eddie what happened last night won't happen again if that's what you're worried about," he said. "We're both tired, we'd have a few, it was a heat of the moment thing."

"I know," she nodded "but it's given me the push I needed."

Jamie sighed, he didn't think she was ready to be alone just yet "what if you have another dream?"

Eddie shrugged "I'm a big girl, I'll just have to deal with it."

"Eddie, I've heard the screams and cries, you were totally freaked and scared," he said frustrated.

"I thought you'd be happy to have your apartment back and not have to worry about me," she chuckled.

"I'm still gonna worry and I told you you could stay as long as you wanted," he replied.

"And now I want to go home," she said and opened her door "we're gonna be late," she added and climbed out.

"Eddie," he said and hurried after her "will you at least take the day to think about it?"

"I don't need to think about it Jamie, I'm ready to go home…I don't think you are," she said and turned back to him "why do you want me to stay?"

He wanted to blurt out that he never wanted her to leave but it wasn't about him or his feelings. "I just want you to be really sure you're ready so soon."

"So you want me to wallow and feel sorry for myself?" she asked.

"No, I want you to be okay and not just tell me you're okay so I'll back off."

Eddie stepped closer to him "I'm okay Jamie, you've helped me through this, I'm back to myself. I just need to get on with it so I'm going home and that's the end of it," she said and walked inside.

Jamie watched her go and sighed he was nowhere near ready.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one, see ya soon JJ.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed it was now Friday afternoon, Jamie and Eddie sat with their roster trying to figure out their next weeks' hours "it's our turn for nights," she groaned.

"No, we did them two weeks ago, Curtis and Cooper got mixed up it's their turn," he replied.

"No," she drawled "we did it three weeks ago because we dropped into Erin's on her birthday."

Jamie thought about it "you're right, it's our turn, we're off this weekend so pick two days off during the week."

"Monday and Friday," she said quickly.

"Why Monday?" he frowned "you normally pick Wednesday and Friday."

"It's your birthday Sunday, figured you'd be with your family…I was gonna bring you out Monday," she said without looking at him.

Jamie sat thinking again "is it my birthday Sunday?"

"Yes, dummy," she laughed "the seventh…so you're up for going out?"

"Geez, you know more about me than I do," he chuckled "yes, I'd love to thank you."

"Great-finish the roster," she said and looked back out the window.

Smiling at her for a few seconds he quickly filled in their hours and threw it down, "let's get back to the precinct, we can finish our paperwork and actually get out on time," he said as he pulled away.

"I love six to threes," she chuckled "especially on a Friday and we have three whole days off."

"Yeah, it's great alright, I'll be sleeping in tomorrow got any plans later?"

"No, just gonna catch up on things I've recorded so I'd appreciated you not doing you nightly call," she replied.

I'm just checking in to make sure you're okay," he said

"I know but it's been three days, no nightmares, I'm good…but thank you."

"Good, I'm meeting Dana later if you fancy coming with me, it won't be late, just for an hour or so."

Eddie's stomach sank at the thought of him and another woman "thanks, but I think I'm just gonna take a nice long hot bath and lie on the sofa for the night."

"You sure?" he asked glancing at her "it's two for one at Bradleys'."

"I'm sure," she nodded "but thanks for asking," she added wondering why he was inviting her to gate crash a possible date with his law school friend.

A while later they had finished their reports and were on their way out "do you want a ride home?" he asked as they walked down the steps.

"Thanks, but I have my car…are you free over the weekend for coffee or something?"

"I'm bringing Danny's kids swimming in the morning, should be back by one, I'll swing by then and get you?" he asked.

"Aww, look at you being the cool uncle," she chuckled "yeah, one is fine…I'll see you then," she said and walked to her own car.

"Janko!" he called after her and waited for her to look back "call me later if you need me."

"I'll be fine…enjoy your date!" she called and closed her door.

"Date? He frowned "what date?"

…

Later than evening Jamie slid Dana a drink "thanks," she smiled and pulled it to her "I've something important I really want to ask you."

"Shoot," he said scooting closer to her.

"Mark and I were talking about the wedding last night, since my dad is no longer with us I was panicking about someone that would walk my down the aisle."

Jamie nodded "it's a big job, what about your uncle George?" he asked, "you were always pretty tight with him."

"I was," she nodded "and he was my first choice but he's too old and frail now, my mom and his doctor said he wouldn't be physically able for it."

"Aww, that sucks…sorry Dana," he said and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay," she smiled "so with George out, I was hoping maybe you would do it?" she asked hopefully.

"Me?" he asked wide eyed "you want me to walk you down the aisle?"

"Yes," she nodded "our families go way back, your dad did so much for my dad and the rest of the family. We were pretty tight growing up too and out of all our friends you're the only one I still see on a regular basis…there's no one else I want."

"Wow Dana, I'm speechless, thank you, I'd be honoured," he smiled.

"So you'll do it?" she asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled.

"Thank you!" she squealed and hugged him tight "this means so much to me Jamie."

"Means a lot to me too," he said and pulled back "what did Mark think of the idea? I mean, when you two started dating he didn't like me."

"That was over ten years ago," she chuckled "he's totally cool with our friendship and accepts you as part of my family. He didn't believe we were just friends you know, being in college and all, he thought you had other intensions."

"I have that famous year book if you want to come back and have a look," he chuckled.

"Oh my god, yes!" she laughed "it never gets old, I should have it at my wedding, I can't stay long I've to meet Mark at eleven."

Jamie looked at his watch "it's only gone ten now, we'll head back to my place and I'll drop you to meet Mark."

"Cool," she nodded and stood up "I'm gonna get that picture of you and Mark blown up."

"No way," he laughed "you can tell you forced us to stand beside each other and smile…hold on a sec," he said and pulled out his phone as it rang.

"Work?" she asked.

"No, Eddie, I'll call her back when I drop you off."

"Oh, is she still at your place? I don't want to put her out."

"No, her place was finished yesterday," he lied "she'll be staying there tonight."

"I can wait if you wanna call her back now," Dana replied.

"Nah, I'll call her later, she'll keep me talking," he chuckled.

* * *

Eddie sighed as his phone rang out again, sitting down on a bench she put her phone in her pocket and sunk lower on the bench. Danny had called her, Nick had refused to plead guilty and skip trial, with all the evidence and the videos he was still claiming he was innocent. Erin had no choice but to apply for a court date. He did say they had seventy-two hours after the paperwork went in to withdraw it.

She had lied to Jamie and it was so hard, she had told him she was fine that she wasn't having nightmares. Truth was she was terrified of being alone, her nightmares were getting worse, she was having panic attacks and not sleeping, but most of all, she missed him.

She didn't want him putting his life on hold just to help her put hers back together, as much as she wanted to be with him she knew it wasn't possible, he'd never go for it. He saw her as a friend and partner, she had to get used to being just that, she had thought about what happened the other night and decided for him, she'd forget about it and carry on as normal…no matter how much it hurt her.

Deciding she needed to see him she stood up and made her way to his place hoping he didn't sense something was wrong. Along her walk she tried to think of an excuse, like something she'd left there, or something she needed to borrow.

Getting to his apartment she punched in the code and made her way up to his floor. She stopped at the top of the stairs when she spotted him and Dana at his door laughing, her heart sunk, the sting was worse than before.

"No way," she laughed and shoved him "you told him that?"

"Yeah," he laughed and wrapped his arm around her as he opened the door "it was pay back for telling my dad I was drinking."

Sighing heavily, she turned around to go back down, how could she go in there now?

Jamie turned back to take his key out of the door and spotted her "Eddie?" he frowned and stepped away from Dana.

"Shit," she muttered and turned back to him "hey," she said plastering a smile on her face "sorry, I didn't think you'd be home this early…I left my hair straightener here, I was just gonna grab it and leave. I can get it tomorrow, bye," she said quickly and hurried down the stairs before he could say anything.

"Eddie?" he called after her, "hey Eddie!" he called walking to the stairs but she was already gone.

"That was weird…is she okay?" Dana asked walking to him "she looked freaked or something."

"I knew she wasn't okay," he sighed "I need to go after her," he added.

"That's okay," Dana replied, "I can wait here and call a cab company…go take care of her."

"Thank you and I'm sorry," he said and kissed her on the cheek before taking off down the stairs.

…

With her nowhere in sight Jamie headed on to her apartment, getting to her main door he did the code and took the stairs. Getting to her door he knocked, he had a key but he didn't want to just walk in "Eddie?" he called "it's me."

Eddie groaned and walked to the door, pulling it open she leaned against it "where's Dana?" she asked sticking her head out.

"Gone home, she was just picking something up to show her fiancé," he replied and walked by her.

"Fiancé?" she frowned and closed the door.

"Yeah, her fiancé Mark, I've mentioned him before," he said and sat down "now tell me why you really turned up at my place at ten thirty at night."

"I told you I needed my straightener," she mumbled and sat beside him.

"The straightener you had me drop over two days ago?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cursing herself she glanced at him "I forgot you dropped it over," she replied.

"No you didn't, come on Eddie, I can read you like a book," he said shifting so he was facing her "what's going on?"

"I'm such an idiot," she huffed and stood up "it's not for you to worry about Jamie, just forget you saw me."

"Can't do that," he said and walked to her "I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's going on."

Knowing he was telling the truth she closed her eyes tight "Danny called me a while ago, Nick won't plead guilty so Erin applied for a court date," she said and turned back to him "I'm sorry I just got freaked I needed you to keep me calm."

"Eddie," he sighed "I'm sorry I didn't answer you, I was gonna call you back when Dana left."

"It's okay," she muttered and sat down "I thought you were on a date so I shouldn't have called."

"Dana and I go back to Kids, she lived across the street until her dad passed away, we're childhood friends," he said wondering why he felt like he needed to explain himself.

Eddie nodded "I lied to you," she said before she could stop herself "I'm not fine, I'm not okay, my dreams are getting worse, I haven't slept since I came home, I've even started having panic attacks," she sniffed.

Jamie sat beside her and wrapped his arm around to her "you know I'm here whatever you need…why didn't you tell me you were struggling?"

"I knew you noticed I wasn't myself but I didn't want you knowing just how bad it was so I tried my best to hide it from you. Jamie, you put your life on hold for me for almost a week, I can't ask you to do it again."

"I told you I was with you every step of the way," he said and pulled off his jacket "and I meant it," he said and pulled her back with him.

* * *

"You should be out drinking with your friends, being with you family, dating, not looking after me," she mumbled a while later.

"I don't wanna be out dating or drinking, I wanna be here with you," he replied.

Eddie stood up and paced the floor "we need to clear the air, it's been a bit weird lately."

"Yeah," he agreed "it has been a bit weird."

"When you said I was jealous of that girl Tara a few weeks back."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he cut in.

"You were right, I was jealous of Tara, just like I'm jealous when you tell me about a date or a girl you think is hot."

"What are you talking about?" he frowned.

"Can you please not talk? I just need to get this off my chest, can you just listen?"

"Okay," he said and gestured for her to go on.

Walking towards him she played with her fingers nervously "I have feelings for you, I have for a really long time now," she said and walked closer to him. "I've tried my best to push them away, I've done everything I can to make them go away. I mean, you're not even close to my type, you're a complete boy scout," she said looking at him "but you're also the best person I think I've ever met and you're the best friend I've ever have," she whimpered.

"Eddie, look," he started.

"Is that you talking?" she asked with that look.

"Sorry," he said and looked down at the floor with a slight smirk.

"I know we're partners and we work together and I don't wanna do anything to screw that up. I just had to tell you you're so much more than that, and if I didn't tell you, things were gonna get really weird."

"Because this doesn't make things weird at all…I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he laughed and jumped away from her as she punched him in the arm.

"Cards on the table," he said turning back to seriousness "I have feelings for you too and I think you know that, but we've been down that road before and it's not a bad idea for a lot of reasons."

"I know," she nodded.

"It can really cloud your judgement, someone could get hurt, it could really screw up a partnership."

"I know," she nodded "are we good?" she asked after the room fell silent.

"Defiantly," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled and walked by him towards the door. Stopping she thought about her next move and turned back to him.

He was watching her closely, she walked straight into him and kissed him deeply, he locked his arms around her back and bent her back a little. Running her fingers through his hair she grabbed his hood and kissed him harder before she pulled back and rested her forehead against his "good talk, see you tomorrow," she said and smacked his butt before she hurried off out the door.

"Eddie!" he called in amusement "this is your place!"

…

Eddie walked back in and shut the door praying her face didn't go red "I'm really embarrassed right now and awkward and weird so I'm just gonna go die in my room," she said and started to walk off.

"Come back here," he chuckled and followed her.

"No, I can't believe I said all that and kissed you again, you must think I'm a psycho nut!" she shrieked.

"I don't think any of that," he said and pulled her hands from her face "I think you're the most beautiful, kindest, strongest woman I have ever met, and I'd be crazy to let you slip through my fingers."

"What about not wanting to break our partnership?" she asked as her heart beat out of her chest.

Jamie smiled and slid his hands onto her waist "I think what we have, the sparks, the chemistry, the connection, the jealousy, the constant need to be around one another is more than enough to sway my last stupid decision."

"What are you saying? Talk to me like I'm a kid," she chuckled.

Jamie laughed and stepped closer to her "Eddie, will you go out on a date with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'd love to," she said and kissed him slowly.

Sliding his hands up and down her sides he finally pulled back "how do you feel now?"

"Much better…you always make me better," she smiled.

Jamie smiled down on her and took her hand "you need to get some sleep if I'm gonna be taking you out tomorrow," he said and led her to the bed.

"How can I sleep now?" she yawned and climbed onto her bed.

"Coz I'm gonna make you tea and lie here with you," he replied. "You haven't slept in days Eddie, you need to let your body and your mind rest."

"Are you gonna sneak off after I fall asleep?" she asked with a worried expression.

"No," he said and leaned over to kiss her quickly "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Thank you," she smiled and lay back to get comfortable "I washed your sweats and hoodie if you want to change into them," she added pointing to her dresser.

Jamie walked to the drawer and pulled them out "Eddie, they smell like flowers," he chuckled.

"So?" she frowned "they're clean and they smell nice."

Jamie shrugged "beats sleeping in jeans…back in a sec," he said and walked off to the kitchen.

Sighing happily, she rolled on her side and closed her eyes, this had been the longest few days in her life. All it took from him was his company and a few words and she was already looking forward to tomorrow.

"Do you want that camomile tea?" he asked and stopped in the doorway. Seeing her sleeping already he walked to her and kissed her on the head "sweet dreams," he whispered and threw a blanket over her before settling himself beside her for the night.

* * *

The next morning Eddie jumped as someone banged on her door, squinting at the clock she groaned and rolled out of the bed. Smiling at a sleeping Jamie she slipped out of the room and closed the door over "who is it?" she called.

"Danny!" he called back "I tried Jamie's place first."

Eddie pulled the door open and walked back to the kitchen "coffee?" she asked.

"No thanks…you not heading in today?" he asked, "Jamie's already left."

"We're off today, and Jamie is supposed to be taking your boys swimming."

Danny frowned then chuckled "it's Saturday…wonder where he is then at this hour."

"He's here," she replied "he came over after you called me."

"Right," he nodded "is he up? Coz he's not on the sofa and if I can recall this is only a one bed," he smirked.

Before Eddie could reply Jamie called out "Eddie! come back to bed! It's way too early!" he groaned.

Danny chuckled and looked over at her "guess that answers my question."

"It's not like that," she sighed "I was upset, he sat with me and we fell asleep."

"Hey," he said holding his hands up "you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Eddie!" Jamie called again.

"Danny's here!" she called back.

Danny chuckled again as he heard a thump and some rustling around "morning kid," he said as Jamie came out of her room pulling a shirt over his head.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" he asked walking to them.

"Just need to talk to Eddie," he replied.

"Alright," Jamie nodded "do you want me to give you guys space?"

"No," Eddie said quickly "whatever you have to say can be said in front of him."

"Has Erin called you about Nick's trial?"

Eddie nodded, "right after you called, she said once she heard back with a date she'd get in touch."

"She just has, Eddie, I know she told you you wouldn't have to take the stand," he started.

"No," Eddie said quickly "Erin said there was enough evidence without me, you said there was enough."

"Calm down," Jamie said coming over to her "it'll be okay," he added and rubbed her back.

Danny sighed "I know I said that and I believed it at the time, but the circumstances have changed."

"What do you mean changed?" Jamie asked, "he's on tape, you got his DNA, you have Eddie's statement, what more is there to be said?"

"He's arguing that it was consensual…and that Eddie wanted to have sex in the alley," he said quickly.

"What?" Eddie yelled and looked at Jamie "that's not true, there's no way, I'm a cop I'd never do that. You believe me, don't you?"

"I believe you, he's just grasping at strings here."

"I better get off, I'm sorry Janko…can I see you a second Jamie?" he asked and walked outside.

…

As soon as he was outside Danny slapped him across the head "end it now Jamie!" he hissed.

"Ow! What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped and rubbed the back of his head.

"You and Janko, end it," he said again.

"There's nothing going on Danny, she's my partner she was upset so what if I stayed the night?" he replied.

Danny rolled his eyes "sleeping with her is gonna make everything better?" he asked, "come on kid, you're smarter than that."

"I'm not sleeping with her," he shot back "I hear what you're saying Danny, but you got it wrong. Nothing has happened, I'm here to look out for her and be there when she needs me."

Danny sighed "I know you have feelings for her and I know she has feelings for you, with all this going on she's more vulnerable that ever Jamie. You might want this to go further and I'm sure she does too, but at the moment she's not ready, I don't want to see you get hurt when she realises what she's jumped into."

"I know you're looking out for me and I appreciated it, and I promise you nothing has happened that either of us didn't want."

"So, you have slept with her?" he asked waving his arms.

"No, I haven't I wouldn't go that far, we both just talked about our feelings and I asked her out on a date."

"A date? Less than a week after she was almost raped?" he hissed "get your head on straight Jamie! This isn't gonna end well for either of you."

"Danny, I care about her, we've finally admitted it, why can't you just be happy foe me?" he sighed.

"Trust me kid, if it were any other day I'd have it broadcasted on the news that you two finally got together. She's not in her right mind she's about to go up against the guy that attacked her-a guy you took a swing at too, I think you need to there for her as a friend and nothing else."

"I can take care of this myself Danny," he muttered.

Danny groaned and stepped closer to him "say this is all over, this guy goes to Jail, life moves on. What if she wakes up one day and realise she only let her feelings out because of the emotional state she was in?"

"Where are you going with this Danny?" he cut in.

"You shouldn't be starting anything now, you love her and I'm pretty sure she loves you too, I'm not saying don't get together. All I'm saying is let this all blow over and if then you both still wanna do this then by all means."

"My feelings aren't gonna change Danny."

"I know, but hers might," he said and started to walk off "I really don't wanna see you hurt kid…the boys will be at dads for ten," he added and went down the stairs.

Jamie stood watching him and sighed…he really hated it when he was right.

* * *

Arriving at her apartment that afternoon he knocked and waited for her to answer "hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she replied and walked back inside.

Jamie followed her and watched her move about "are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," she sighed and sat down "how was swimming?"

"Good," he nodded "I'm more interested in what's bothering you."

"I've been thinking about us all morning," she started.

"And now you wanna put us on hold?" he asked.

"It's just not right, I feel like I'm using you or something, with all this coming up I think I just need to be by myself right now."

"Actually, that's what I came here to say too," he said and slid his hand into hers "you're right, it doesn't feel right, we just got caught up in the moment. We haven't done anything that can't be repaired, after this all dies down we can talk again."

Eddie nodded and looked down at their hands "I meant what I said last night," she mumbled and looked at him "and I just want you to know my feelings won't change."

Jamie smiled and slid his hand onto her cheek "my feelings won't change either and I'm still gonna be here when you need me."

"Thank you," she smiled "you're such a great guy Jamie, and I really mean that."

"Anything for you," he said and leaned in kissing her slowly.

Eddie pulled back and stood up "I have a few things to do since we're not going on a date later…or for coffee," she chuckled.

Jamie stood up and held out his hand "I'm here to bring you for coffeelike we planned, the partner date still stands."

"You're such a dork," she laughed and slid her hand into his and let him pull her out the door.

Arriving at the café Jamie opened the door for her "what are you gonna do later since we're not going out?"

"Can we sit out here?" she asked pointing to a table in the corner.

"Sure, you sit down, the usual?" he asked.

"No, feeling like a large mocha today," she chuckled.

"Coming up, back in a sec," he said and went inside.

While he was gone Eddie played around with her phone "that was quick," she said as someone sat down "what you do? Use your baby blues to skip the queue?" she asked and looked up. Sucking in a breath she moved her chair back and jumped up "what are you doing here?"

Nick smiled "just thought we'd catch up…sit," he said nodding to her chair.

"No way," she said and moved away "you're not supposed to be near me, how are you even out?"

"Bail my dear," he chuckled "come on Eddie, I just wanna talk."

"She doesn't want to talk to you so I suggest you start walking before you start picking up your teeth," Jamie growled from behind him.

"Why is it every time I see you he's trailing behind?" Nick said and stood up "screwing him over too?"

"Beat it or I'll have your bail revoked," Jamie said stepping forward.

"Jamie, don't, "Eddie said and put her hand on his arm.

Nick chuckled "see you soon," he said and looked Jamie up and down before walking off.

…

After he was gone out of sight Jamie sat down "are you okay?" he asked moving closer to her.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"Eddie," he sighed.

"I said I'm fine Jamie!" she yelled causing a few people to look her way.

"Okay," he nodded and slid her coffee too her.

"Jamie," she said quietly and put her hand on his arm "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it."

"I know," he said and placed his hand on hers "I know you're freaked, we can go if you want to," he offered.

"No," she said and sat back "I'm not letting him rule my life, in fact," she said turning to him "we're going out tonight."

"I thought we put a hold on things," he frowned.

"We did," she nodded "I meant as friends, we could ask Danny and Linda to come too-Erin and Maria if they want to, come on Jamie, we all need a good night out."

Jamie smiled to himself, he knew it was going to be a disaster, he knew she was going to get drunk and messy. He didn't care, she was determined not to let this guy ruin her life and he was happy to go along with it- he'd be there to make sure she's okay. "Sure, I'll see what everyone is doing-will in invite my dad too?" he smirked.

"What?" she laughed "do you think he'd come?"

Jamie laughed "Eddie I was kidding."

"Aww," she whined "I think he'd be great fun," she chuckled.

Jamie rolled his eyes "we'd all have no shields by midnight."

Eddie laughed the turned serious "we're gonna have a great night, the case will not be mentioned, I will not be moping and you will not ask me if I'm okay, deal?"

"I didn't hear a deal there Janko," he chuckled.

Eddie shrugged and sipped her coffee it's gonna be a good night.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one, and yes I know I didn't get the apartment scene right word for word** , **I just took some and used them, anyway, see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, this is the first time she'd be out since her attack happened. Looking herself up and down again she shook her head. Normally she wore dresses and she'd even bought one for tonight, but as soon as she put it on she felt exposed and didn't feel comfortable at all. Grabbing her boots, she sat on the bed and put them on, she'd just have to make do with her jeans and top tonight. Hearing voices she walked out to find Erin and Jamie talking hushed in the kitchen "hey," she said walking towards them.

"Eddie, hey," Erin said, "you look great," she added.

"Yeah, but where's the dress you got?" Jamie asked, "I thought you wanted to wear it."

"Thank you," she replied, "I did but I ripped the zipper on it," she lied "so these will have to do…what are you two whispering about in the corner?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Jamie said quickly.

"Yeah, just grandpa's birthday," Erin added.

Eddie scoffed "come on guys, I know it's about me."

"It can wait," Erin smiled "Jamie already said you didn't want to hear about it tonight."

Eddie leaned on the counter and looked at them "we haven't left yet nor have I started drinking, let's get it out of the way now…what is it?" she asked.

Jamie looked at Erin before sighing and nodding. "I'm trying my best to keep this out of court," Erin started "I sent another plea deal to his lawyer, if he pleads guilty it would skip court and be a private ruling."

"Okay," Eddie nodded "and let me guess, he said no?"

"I haven't heard back yet, but the lawyer was pretty confident he'd decline."

Eddie nodded again and walked to the fridge "what was the offer?"

"Five years-three with good behaviour, and two years probation" Erin said and glanced at Jamie "Eddie if this goes to court he could walk or he could get ten years…I'm just thinking of you, you've been through enough," she said softly.

Eddie nodded and swigged her beer "well, I guess we'll have to wait and see, there's enough evidence against him," she said and walked by them to the table.

"Sorry, I have to take this," Erin said and walked away as her phone rang.

Jamie walked to Eddie and sat beside her "you okay?" he asked nudging her.

"Yeah," she smiled "I'm great...when's Danny and Linda getting here?"

"Just Danny," he replied, "Linda caught a night shift."

"Okay, we're just waiting on him then?" she asked.

Jamie nodded "he's just settling the boys at my dad's then he'll be over...think Maria is meeting us there."

"Where are we going first?" she asked.

Jamie shrugged "McKinley's is normally good on a Saturday night."

"You always pick cop bars," she groaned.

"What?" he laughed "it's what we're used to…if you want to go anywhere we'll go."

"Alright," she smirked "club M is not far from there," she said and stood up "cocktails are cheap, music is pretty good too."

Jamie stood up and walked towards the door as the buzzer went "god help me," he groaned.

…

Halfway through the night Jamie and Danny sat in conversation while Eddie Erin and Maria danced away not far from them. Jamie looked up to check on them and smiled as Eddie and Erin giggled together like school kids as Maria danced with some guy.

Danny looked over and stood up quickly "who does that guy think he is all over my partner?"

"A male," Jamie chuckled and pulled him back down " sit down, she doesn't seem to mind," he added.

"How's Janko doing?" Danny asked as they watched her "Erin told me about the plea deal."

"Yeah, she's okay, she didn't say anything about it other than we'll have to wait and see...and she seems to be having a good time, I don't think she's drank much."

"Kid," Danny said and leaned closer to him "she's had at least six shots, three beers and now I think she's on her fifth double…keep an eye on her."

"Really?" Jamie frowned and looked over at her dancing away laughing her head off "I only bought her two since we got here."

"Yeah, but she's been to the bar herself, Erin got her one and so did Biaz...I think I did too," Dany replied.

Jamie sighed and looked over, he saw a guy come up behind her, he stood quickly as her face changed and she froze on the spot.

"Let her handle it," Danny said holding onto his arm.

"She's freaking out Danny," he said and pulled away from him before making his way over.

Eddie swung to face the guy and pushed him away "don't touch me!" she hissed.

"Chill baby, we're just having some fun," he said and stepped back to slide his hands around her waist.

"I don't think so, keep walking," Maria said and pulled Eddie away.

"Aww come on," he laughed and stepped closer towards her again.

"Back it up buddy," Jamie said stepping in front of her. "Ladies asked you to leave them alone."

He scoffed and shoved Jamie "beat it," he said and went to walk by him.

Jamie put his hand on the guys chest "I said move on."

Danny joined him "I'd keep moving," he warned.

He laughed again and shoved Danny "you gonna make me?"

Danny gave that smirk and flashed his badge "you just assaulted a police officer and a detective…your move," he smiled.

The guy held up his hands "whoa, chill, I was just having some fun."

"Well go have it somewhere else," Jamie replied.

Danny turned to check on the girls and frowned when it was just Biaz "where's Janko and my sister?"

"Eddie kicked off and wanted a shot at the guy so Erin took her to the bathroom."

Jamie walked by him and back to the table "I think it's time to get her home, I didn't realise she was that drunk," he said and grabbed their coats.

"Yeah, we're gonna head too," Danny said, "it's after two anyway, I'll drop Erin home…you sure you don't want a ride?"

"I'm sure, thanks Danny but I think she needs to sober up a bit," Jamie replied as they walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

After a few minutes waiting Maria came out gripping Eddie's arm firmly "what's going on?" Jamie asked as he and Danny pushed themselves off the wall.

"This one just assaulted the Assistant District Attorney," she replied.

"What?" Jamie yelled horrified "you hit my sister?"

"You okay sis?" Danny asked as she walked out holding paper to her nose.

"Yeah," she said and looked at Eddie "she just snapped and punched me."

"Eddie," Jamie said angrily "what the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know! she put her hand on my back, I freaked, I'm sorry Erin," she replied a little more sober.

"Do you wanna press charges?" Danny asked.

"No," she sighed and wiped her nose again "I just wanna go home."

"I'm sorry Erin," Eddie tried again.

"I get you're upset over what happened, I'm trying to help you, that was completely unnecessary," she said and walked off.

Danny looked at Jamie and shrugged before he and Maria followed her "good luck and happy birthday kid!" he called back.

Jamie sighed and watched them go, turning back to Eddie he handed her her coat "come on, time to go," he said and walked off.

Eddie slid on her coat and followed him outside "Jamie," she said as he walked ahead of her "I don't know what happened, I'm sorry."

"You hit my sister Eddie!" he yelled and whirled to face her "I'm so mad at you!" he yelled and started to walk again.

"I said I was sorry!" she called after him.

"Just hurry up!" he snapped and started to walk faster.

Getting to her building he waited for her to open the door and let herself in "you coming in?" she asked.

"No, goodnight," he said and walked off.

"Jamie!" she called and followed him "come on, don't be like that…Jamie," she said and grabbed his arm.

Pulling away quickly he turned to face her "you are not fine Eddie no matter how many times you say you are! My sister was only helping you and this is how you repay her? Do you realise what you've done? She can have you charged, you could lose you badge! I get you were freaked, I saw your face when he came over to you…you need to go see someone, clearly I can't help you, you can't even be honest with me," he said and walked off again.

"Jamie," she whimpered after him "don't go! Please!"

Softening a little he walked back to her "you should get inside and get some water into you, you drank a lot you need to sleep it off."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered "I'm so sorry! I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know what I'm feeling! My head is so screwed up!" she cried and threw her hands over her face.

Jamie sighed again and pulled her into him "I can't help you if you won't be honest with me."

"I need help!" she cried and gripped his collar "I want it to stop! Please make it stop!"

Gripping her tighter as her knees buckled he rested his chin on her head "I'll get you through this," he said softly and led her inside.

…

It was now Sunday afternoon, all the Reagan's had gathered at Franks house for their weekly dinner after mass. Looking around the table he chuckled at his three children either staring at their plates or stabbing their food like it had done something wrong, "I take it by the silence from you three last night was a big night?" he asked.

"You could say that," Danny said and glanced between Erin and Jamie.

"I think something is being kept from us Francis," Henry chuckled.

"It's not like that," Erin said looking down to him "last night was fun and a late one for Jamie's birthday, we're just tired."

"Jaime?" Frank asked knowing his youngest couldn't lie.

Jamie was too busy stabbing his food and thinking about Eddie that he hadn't heard a word anyone had said since he sat down. He looked up when Nicky nudged him to see everyone looking at him "what?" he asked.

"What happened last night?" Frank asked watching him closely.

"Nothing," he shrugged "we had some drinks, some laughs and went home."

"Then why hasn't your phone stopped beeping since you got here? And why are you two sneaking glances?" Frank asked looking between Erin and Danny.

Jamie sighed "fine, I had a blow out with my partner…it's sorted now," he lied.

"Bullhonkey!" Henry laughed "something's going on here."

"Alright, alright," Jamie groaned "it was a little more than a blow out."

"Does this have anything to do with the bloody napkin I found in the bin this morning?" Nicky asked.

"You went through the trash?" Erin asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Nicky chuckled "I went to put something in the bin and saw it… and your white shirt soaking on the sink with blood stains on it."

"What?" Frank asked and looked at her "you were fighting?" he asked and looked at Danny before she could reply "and where were you when this was happening?"

"Outside the bathroom with Jamie waiting on them," he replied.

"It was a misunderstanding, can we forgot about it please?" Erin asked.

Frank studied Jamie as he went back his world of his own stabbing his food "it was your partner"? he asked.

"Yes dad," he sighed and sat back "I've already laid into her and now I don't know what to next, so can we drop it please?"

"Look, it's a mistake and I won't be pressing charges," Erin cut in "some sleazy guy came up behind her and put his arms around her. She was scared and went into protective mode, I caught her off guard."

"Not to mention he pushed me and Jamie," Danny added.

Frank raised an eyebrow "he pushed both of you and he's not in a cell?"

"We didn't want to make a big deal, Eddie was already freaking," Jamie added and looked down at his phone as it rang, seeing Eddie on the screen he sighed and cancelled it.

"Talk to her," Frank encouraged "she's feeling as bad as you no doubt."

* * *

Monday morning had come and she still hadn't heard from Jamie, looking down at her phone again she sighed and looked up to the building she was standing outside for twenty minutes already.

Shaking her head, she blew out a breath and went inside, taking the elevator to the floor she needed she got out and walked to the reception desk "hi," she said waiting for the girl to look up.

"Hi, how can I help?" she smiled.

"I'm looking to see Erin Reagan?"

The girl tapped away at her keyboard "Mrs Fallon?" she asked.

"No," Eddie replied.

"Okay," she said and looked back to her screen "what's your name? Have you and appointment?"

"No, I was hoping I could just see her for a minute," Eddie replied.

"Sorry, she's really busy today and she's just about to go into a meeting."

"I can wait," Eddie replied.

"I can't tell you how long she'll be or if she'll even have time to see you."

Eddie nodded "I understand and I'm willing to wait."

Before the receptionist could reply Erin came around the corner and frowned upon spotting her "Eddie?"

Eddie turned to face her "hey, I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."

"I'm just about to go into a meeting, is everything okay?"

"Please?" she asked, "it'll only take a minute."

Erin sighed and looked at the receptionist "call ahead and tell them I'll be there in ten minutes," she said and nodded for Eddie to follow her to her office.

"I'll be really quick," Eddie said as she walked by her "I just wanted to apologise for the other night," she said and turned to face her "Erin I'm so sorry, when I was in the bathroom all I could see was Nick with his hands all over me, I was trying to hold it together then you came in. I didn't even hear you and when you put your hand on my back I panicked…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Erin said softly "I understand where you're coming from and I'm not pressing charges."

"That's not why I'm here," she cut in quickly "if you want to press charges I deserve it."

"I'm not pressing charges, I'm fine, it left no mark…I'm more worried about you."

Eddie nodded "thank you and that's why I'm here, I was hoping you'd be able to help put me in touch with a good shrink."

"What about the department councillor?"

Eddie shook her head "I want to do this on my own time and outside the department where no one knows."

Erin nodded "okay, does anyone know you're doing this?"

"No," she mumbled "after Jamie exploded at me the other night I knew it was time to face that I can't deal with it by myself.

Erin held up her finger as her receptionist came to the door "Eddie I have to go, but I'll looking into when I'm out of this meeting."

Eddie nodded "thank you," she said and held out a box "peace offering…Jamie said they were your favourite."

Erin took the box and chuckled "red velvet cupcakes, thank you."

"I don't want to keep you any longer...did Jamie have a good birthday?" she asked.

Erin sighed sadly "yeah, he did we were all there all day...don't worry, he's just mad now, it'll work itself out."

Eddie nodded "good, I'm glad, anyway I gotta get to work but thanks for seeing me, and you have my number…bye," she said and hurried off.

…

Getting to the station she looked around for Jamie, when she didn't see him she sighed and walked along to the locker rooms. Turning the corner, she jumped back as someone rounded the corner same time as her "sorry," she said quickly.

"It's okay," Jamie replied.

Eddie looked up at him "hey," she said awkwardly.

"Hey," he smiled quickly "you got about three minutes to roll call," he added.

Eddie nodded and stepped around him "I'll see you there," she said and hurried off. She'd worked on what she was going to say to Erin but he was on another level…what was she going to say to him?

Watching her go he sighed wishing he could just forget everything that happened over the weekend.

A few minutes later they both made their way to the car separately, stopping at the door she closed her eyes to give herself a minute. Pulling the door open she climbed in and glanced at him as he scribbled in his pad.

Seeing her close the door he put his pad down and started up the car…this was gonna be one awkward tour.

Almost two hours into tour they were still in silence, it had been a very long and slow morning which made things worse. She kept shooting Jamie glances he hadn't missed, he sighed and pulled into the side of the road.

"You see something?" she asked looking around.

"No," he said and looked over at her "I'm just not doing this for the rest of the day."

Eddie nodded and looked down as a message from Erin came through "I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be."

"I am mad yeah," he nodded "but it still doesn't change the fact that you need to talk to someone, you're not coping well no matter how hard you try and hide it. If I can see it it won't be long before someone else does. If anything happens to either of us on the job I'm the one that has to explain why I never reported it and you're the one that'll have to deal with an investigation." Looking over at her leaned in a bit "Eddie I don't want to see you get hurt or have to explain why I got hurt."

"I know," she nodded and looked down at her hands "which is why I went to see Renzulli and asked for a leave of absence." Looking over at him she blew out a breath "I went to see Erin this morning too."

"What?" he asked "why?"

"Because I think I need a bit of time off, I came back too quick, I wasn't ready. I went to see Erin because I wanted to apologise properly…and ask her for her help."

Jamie frowned "help? For what? why didn't you come to me?" he asked.

"Because you were ignoring me, I tried to call you like fifty times yesterday…it's not about you forgiving me, I get why you're mad and I totally deserve it."

Jamie sighed heavily "I'm sorry, I just needed a bit of time."

"It's okay," she mumbled "anyway, Erin has put me in touch with a shrink…first appointment is tomorrow morning."

Jamie was surprised, he didn't think she'd act this fast. Placing his hand on hers he smiled when she looked over "first step is always the hardest, I'm real proud of you and I'm gonna be with you every step of the way."

Eddie turned her hand and laced their fingers together "Jamie you don't have to do all this for me, it's my mess I need to be the one to sort it."

"Eddie, I care about you, I'm not gonna let you go through this alone."

Eddie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "thank you," she said and pulled back "I hope you know just how much you mean to me."

"And I hope you know how much you mean to me," he said and squeezed her hand "now that's out of the way I think we deserve some coffee."

"Oh yes," she chuckled and settled back in her seat.

Pulling up at their favourite coffee stand they both climbed out "hey, do you wanna come over for dinner later, for your birthday since we're not going out tonight?" she asked as they waited in line "I have your present too."

"Sure," he chuckled "but you don't have to go to any trouble and you didn't have to get me anything."

"Eddie the bitch cop!" slurred a voice behind them.

They both turned to see Nick swaying from side to side with a gun on them "take it easy," Jamie said stepping in front of her as everyone else fled.

"How sweet," he sneered "her night in shining armour," he slurred "she needs to pay for what she's done to me!"

"Are you kidding me?" Eddie yelled and shoved Jamie out of the way "whatever you get you deserve after what you did to me."

"Don't antagonize him," Jamie said and held up his hands "hey calm down, you don't wanna do this, a lot of innocent people around here, just put the gun down."

"How about I just blow you away instead, huh?" he laughed.

"No one is using any guns," Jamie said calmly.

"She likes you," he chuckled "wonder how she'd feel knowing your death is on her," he said and let off a shot.

Before Jamie knew what was happening Eddie had dived on him and taken him to the ground "you okay?" she panted.

"Yeah, you?" he asked.

"Fine," she said and jumped up, catching up to Nick she tackled him to the ground "you take a shot at my partner?" she yelled as she flipped him over. "You're going down for good you piece of scum," she said and cuffed him "you're under arrest for attempted murder of a police officer and public endangerment!" she hissed and pulled him to his feet.

"Eddie," Jamie said wide eyed "you're bleeding."

* * *

Eddie looked down at the blood dripping onto her trousers and gasped "I'm fine," she squeaked.

"Take him," Jamie said and pushed Nick to other Officers as they ran over. As soon as Nick had been removed from her the shock and pain hit her, she grabbed her stomach and stumbled into him.

"I got you, I got you," he said as he lowered them both to the ground "you're okay, you're okay," he said and pulled his radio to his mouth "Central, this is twelve David! I need a bus! Officer down! I repeat Officer down! Put a rush on it!" he yelled trying to remain calm.

"Jamie," she groaned.

"You're okay," he said pulling her closer to press down on her wound.

"I'm okay," she mumbled "it's just my side."

Jamie looked around as one Officer from the other car ran back to him "I can't wait for that bus, you'll have to drive us," he said and pulled them both up on their feet.

"Owww!" Eddie cried as he lifted her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Eddie," he panted as he ran to his car "but I'm not losing you," he said and put her in the back before getting in with her "go!" he yelled frantically.

"Jamie, calm down," she said with her eyes closed.

"Hey, no, no," he said pulling her into him "you keep them beautiful eyes open you hear me?"

Eddie smiled but didn't open her eyes "I'm tired," she mumbled.

"Janko if you don't open them eyes I'm gonna kill you myself!" he yelled panicked.

"You wouldn't do that," she chuckled "you love me," she mumbled.

"Yes, yes I do love you," he said pulling onto his lap "which is why I need you to open your eyes and stay with me," he whimpered and lowered his head to hers "I need you Eddie, I'm not ready for this."

"Wuss," she chuckled and leaned into him "if I do go I just want you to know I L-"

"No," he said cutting her off "I don't wanna hear it, you're not going anywhere."

"Jamie, shut up," she chuckled "I just want you to know that I love you too…we would have been great together-once we stopped denying it."

"We're here," the Officer said as he screeched to a stop outside the emergency room and jumped out.

"Just hold on Eddie, I know you can do it," he said as he lifted her into his arm. Bursting through the doors the first person he was Linda "LINDA! He yelled all over the place "I need help! She's been shot!"

"Oh my god! Eddie!" she yelled and threw her clipboard down "over here Jamie," she said and ran to an empty bed.

Jamie eased her onto the bed "ow," she whimpered.

"You're okay, we're at the hospital, you're gonna be okay," he said quickly.

"Jamie, you need to wait outside," Linda said as she pulled her vest off.

"What no, I'm staying right here."

"Jamie, you're just in the way," she said softly.

"Come on man, let them work on her," the other Officer said and tugged him away.

"I'm right here Eddie, I'm right here!" he called as he was pulled away.

….

A few hours later Linda came to find Jamie "how is she? Is she okay? Can I see her?" he rambled.

Linda held up her hands "she's fine, the bullet missed everything vital and nicked her kidney, but we managed to repair it and stop the bleeding."

"Thank god," he sighed and closed his eyes tight " thank you god, is she awake?"

Linda nodded "she's awake but a little groggy, you might not get any sense out of her she's on pretty strong painkillers."

"I just want to see her, if she's sleeping I'll leave her be," he replied.

Linda nodded again "since you drove here and not by ambulance your dad was only notified, he's on his way, I called Danny and Erin too," she said as they walked to her room.

Jamie nodded and looked in on Eddie "I'll be here," he said and squeezed her hand "and thanks Linda, I owe you a lot, I don't know how to thank you."

"Do me one favour?" she smirked "stop pretending and go get her."

Jamie chuckled "working on it, thanks again," he said and walked to the bed.

Leaning over her he smiled and rubbed her hair, leaning in he kissed her on the head "that was stupid huh? Don't you ever do that to me again," he mumbled softly.

"Next time I'll let a bullet hit you, coz this sure aint fun," she mumbled back.

"Hey, you're awake" he smiled "how are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired," she replied.

"Get some sleep, I'll be here," he said and leaned over her "Eddie you took a bullet for me I can never repay you."

"You saved my life, debt repaid," she said and opened he eyes "I meant what I said in the car…I love you Jamie and I'm gonna do whatever it takes for us to work."

Smiling he moved closer to her "me too, we'll talk when you're better," he said and kissed her gently "get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up."

After she'd fallen asleep he sat watching her closely, he was afraid to take his eye off her even though he was reassured she was on the mend. Frank stood looking at him through the window, sighing he walked to the door "how is she?" he whispered.

Jamie looked back at him then back to Eddie "she's fine," he said and stood up "it missed everything vital, it did nick her kidney but it's been repaired."

"Thank god," Frank replied and walked to the window "and how are you?"

"Not gonna lie dad, this was the scariest few hours of my life."

Frank nodded "your partner is like family, I know a thing or two about that one."

"That's not it," Jamie said and looked in on her "when Vinnie died in my arms I was devastated, but her…" he trailed off "I can't imagine my life without her. All this has made me realise how much I'm in love with her."

Frank chuckled "you're only realising now what everyone else has known for years?"

Jamie chuckled too "I was kidding myself."

Frank slapped him on the back "you know what you have to do son."

 **A/N hope you enjoyed my little twist…probably about two chapters left, JJ.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Eddie had been shot, she was on the mend and bored out of her mind. She'd had lots of visitors to pass the time, after hours Jamie would sit and talk to her or just watch her while she slept. He hadn't been to see her at all yesterday, he'd been bounced from his captain, to IA, to the DA, to Nick's lawyer and finally the grand jury to give his account of things.

Blowing out a breath she rested her head back in her chair and just stared out the window, time was not moving at all today.

"Knock, knock," came Erin's voice "can I come in?"

"Sure," Eddie nodded and sat forward "I was expecting Jamie," she added.

"He wanted to come," Erin said as she walked to her "but he's still tied up giving his statement, I'm sure he'll be by after it."

Eddie nodded "um, what did you need?"

Erin sat on the side of the bed "I got a call from Nick's lawyer, he's claiming his client was incoherent due to drugs and alcohol."

Eddie scoffed "typical, blaming someone or something else."

"I advised him to reconsider, he's up for attempted murder of a police officer and public endangerment on top of an assault charge and attempted rape."

Eddie nodded and played with her fingers, she really wished Jamie was here "what's the plea deal now?"

"Fifteen years with no parole," Erin answered, "if it goes to trial we'll be going for twenty-five to life with no parole."

Eddie nodded again "so if his lawyer declines it he goes to trial?"

"Yes, if he accepts the deal it will be a private sentencing with a handful of people," Erin replied "either way he's not walking away. We sat with the grand jury this morning, Jamie and the girl on the coffee stand gave a great account of what happened, it's looking good for us."

"Grand jury?" Eddie asked, "Jamie never said," she added.

"He's under the spotlight Eddie, Officer involved shooting brings out a lot of people to make sure everything is in order and the accused is held accountable."

Eddie nodded for what felt like the hundredth time "I get it, it's just I haven't heard from him since Tuesday evening, I don't know what's going on outside of here."

"He's warned everyone to stay away from you until you're home and ready to talk, I'm sure he'll be by when he can," Erin said and stood up "is there anything I can get you while I'm here?"

"Could you find Linda for me and ask when I can go home…and an orange juice please?"

"Sure thing," Erin chuckled and grabbed her bag "I'll be back soon," she added and walked out of the room.

Eddie sighed and lay back in the chair, either way Nick was going to jail…unless he was found not guilty. Then she'd have to face the possibility of bumping into him at any time.

….

Later that afternoon Eddie sat on the side of the bed dressed and ready to go home waiting on a nurse to wheel her to a taxi.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Jamie smiled as he walked to her.

"Hey," she smiled "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Sorry, I've literally been at the precinct since I left here the other day," he replied and took her bag "let's get you home."

"I can't wait to get back to normal and back to work with you," she groaned.

"Actually," he said slowly, he was kinda hoping he would have a bit of time before she brought this up "we're not gonna be working together anymore."

"What?" she asked wide eyed "why not? Did someone reassign us?"

"Yeah…me," he said and dropped her bag "I went to Renzulli and told him I wanted to pursue a relationship with you."

"You did?" she asked surprised.

"Yes," he said and stepped between her legs "Eddie, after everything that's happened I don't wanna pretend anymore. I love you and I wanna be with you," he smiled as he slid his hands onto her hips.

Eddie smiled wide and threw her arms around his neck "you sure you can handle me?"

"Definitely," he chuckled and kissed her sweetly.

Eddie pulled back and looked up at him "stay with me tonight?" she asked, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Just try stopping me," he smiled "I've taken a week off," he added and stepped away from her "you'll be sick of the sight of me."

"Aww, never," she chuckled and eased herself off the bed as a nurse came in with a wheelchair "you didn't need to take a whole week off, one day would have done."

"Thank you," Jamie said to the nurse and helped her in "I wanted to, it's been a crazy few weeks, we need to just relax for a while. Ready to go?"

"Oh yes," she chuckled and looked around her room "can't say I'm gonna miss this place."

"Aww, that hurts my feelings," Linda chuckled as she walked into the room.

"Sorry," Eddie chuckled "thank you for everything you've done Linda, but I will be glad to see the back of this place."

"I totally understand," Linda chuckled "anyway, you're to take it easy, no lifting, bending…basically stay in bed or on the sofa. You can change the wound every morning until your next visit, any showers or baths have to be just clear water for now."

"Don't worry Linda, she won't be lifting a finger," Jamie said and put her bag on the handle "thanks again Linda."

"No problem, I'm just glad you're feeling better…bye guys," Linda replied and left them to it.

"Can we go please?" Eddie chuckled.

"We're going," he chuckled and wheeled her out "I was thinking we'd get some real food into you," he said as they got into the elevator.

"Aww I knew I kept you around for something," she giggled.

* * *

Later that evening Eddie looked up as Jamie sat beside her and handed her a beer "thanks," she smiled.

"That's all you're getting," he said and wrapped his arm around her "do you wanna watch a movie?"

"No," she said and looked over at him "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay," he nodded and turned to face her "what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about the whole Nick thing," she started.

"Okay," he said again "what about it?"

"I don't want this to drag out, it's been going on long enough as it is. I don't want it to change me or who I am, I think I'm just gonna push for the plea, so it doesn't go to trial."

"Eddie are you sure?" he asked "if he takes the plea he'll get what's offered. If it goes to trial, he could get life."

"I know," she nodded "but if it goes to trial there is a chance he could walk…I just want this over with."

"I understand you're frustrated with this Eddie-we all are," he replied, "but you can't let the fear of him walking push you into a decision, it's not gonna happen."

"It didn't happen to you Jamie," she sighed "I still have nightmares, still freak out if I see anyone that looks like him. I'm constantly stressing out about this, I'm not sleeping, it's taken over my life, at least if he takes the deal I'll know he's locked up."

Jamie sighed heavily and just watched her "alright," he finally said "if that's what you want. I'll call Erin in the morning."

Eddie nodded "it is what I want…I can't do it anymore," she said and looked over at him "I need to start my counselling and learn to move on from this, I need some time off work to get my head together."

"Do you think we should be starting something right now?" he asked curiously.

"Why? Do you not want to?" she asked worried.

"I do," he replied and took her hand "but if you need some time I understand."

"No," she said instantly "I want us to be together, that I'm sure of, you're the only thing getting me through this…I love you."

Jamie smiled and leaned in closer to her "love you too," he said and kissed her sweetly. "I promise you Eddie, I'll be here every step of the way, I'll help you whatever you need."

"Got a time machine?" she sighed and sat back into the sofa "I just wish this was all over."

"It will be," he said and sat back beside her, "but it will take time, you can overcome this Eddie."

"I know," she said and rested her head on his shoulder "hopefully he comes to his senses and takes the deal."

"He's not walking away from this, he's just clutching at straws now, he knows there's no way out…movie?" he asked and grabbed the remote.

…

The next morning Jamie woke to the sound of something breaking followed by Eddie swearing. Rolling out of the bed he wiped his eyes and walked to the kitchen "morning," he yawned.

"Moring," she replied and got the dustpan "I was trying to make you breakfast but I dropped it when I got a pain in my side."

"Bed or sofa," he said and took the dustpan from her "you heard Linda, no doing anything."

"I was just trying to say thank you," she grumbled as he led her to the sofa.

"Thank me by staying on the sofa, I'll clean then bring you yours," he said and walked over to the mess.

"You have mine, it's only fair," she said.

"We'll share," he chuckled and grabbed the plate. "I was thinking," he said as he sat beside her "they have this drive-in movie thing for the week, we could go-kinda like a date, you won't be doing anything other than walking to and from the car."

"Aww," she smiled "yes, I'd love that."

"Great," he nodded "I'll book it after breakfast."

They both looked at the door as someone knocked "are you expecting anyone?"

"No," she said shaking her head "who is it?" she called.

"Me!" Erin called back.

Jamie walked to the door and let her in "hey, I was gonna call you later."

"Now you don't have to," she chuckled.

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked nervously.

"No, the opposite actually," Erin replied and sat down "Nick's lawyer had been in touch."

"And?" Eddie asked.

"And, he's taking a deal," she smiled.

"Really?" Eddie asked wide eyed and glanced at Jamie "he's taking the deal? It's going to court?

"No, he'll go straight to the private sentencing we talked about yesterday."

"That's great," Jamie said and sat across from them "so what is he looking at now?"

"Well since the last deal expired because he only had until eight pm last night to reply and only called me an hour ago…eighteen years with the possibility of parole after ten."

Eddie nodded and let it sink in for amount before nodding again "so I won't have to testify?"

"No," Erin replied, "Jamie and other witness accounts are enough, but you're impact statement will be read out in court, I know it's hard, but I'd like you to be at the sentencing."

"Do I have to be there?"

"No," Erin replied, "but it would help our case and for the jury to see he deserves the full eighteen years."

Eddie nodded and sighed "I'll think about it, I just need to mull it all over."

Erin nodded and stood up "that's perfectly understandable, it's at nine am on Thursday morning so you have until then."

Jamie walked her to the door "thanks Sis, it's great this is moving on so quick."

"I do what I can…call me when you've decided, bye!" she called and closed the door behind her.

Jamie walked back to the sofa and sat beside her "moving along like you wanted," he said and pulled her into him.

* * *

Thursday morning Eddie walked quickly from the court room towards the elevator with Jamie behind her, getting into the elevator she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh before she burst out crying.

Jamie moved beside her and slid his hand into hers "it's all over babe, it's all over."

"I know," she whimpered "I just can't believe the judge threw out the eighteen years."

"Now he's doing twenty-five," he said and squeezed her hand "we can put it behind us now."

Eddie wiped her face and looked over at him "yeah, starting right now," she said and walked out of the elevator as the doors opened.

"Do you still want to stop by my dad's with me?" he asked as he caught up with her.

"Actually," she said and turned back to him "do you mind if I spend a bit of time by myself?"

"Are you sure?" he asked as they reached the car.

"Yeah," she nodded and leaned against it "Jamie, you've been so amazing the last few days, I really really appreciate everything you've done for me, but I think I need a few hours to myself…I'll be fine," she added as he raised an eyebrow.

Jamie boxed her in with an arm on either side as he studied her "you don't need to be brave in front of me, if you wanna cry you go right ahead."

Leaning in she kissed him quickly and pulled back "no, no more tears over him," she said and slid her arms up his chest "I just want a bit of time to think about things and figure out my next move. I'm sure you could do with a bit of free time too, you've been waiting on me hand and foot since it happened."

Chuckling he slid his hands onto her waist "I love spending every minute with you, I don't mind coming home with you and just laying about."

"Jamie," she smiled "I promise, I'll be fine, stop worrying."

"You'll call me if you need to?" he asked full of concern.

"Yes," she nodded and kissed him again.

Jamie pulled back and opened the door for her "I'll drop you home and get you settled before I head off."

"You can just leave me at the doors," she replied as he climbed in beside her.

"I'm walking you up," he said and pulled away.

Pulling up to her apartment building a while later Jamie climbed out and slid his hand into hers "hey, I was thinking," he said as they walked inside "how about I pick you up later, we go stay at mine, you pick a movie and I'll bring us dinner?"

Eddie bit on her lip as they took the stairs "uh, I kinda wanna stay here if that's okay?"

"Sure," he nodded and stopped at the door "I'll call you when I'm on the way back."

"Okay," she nodded and kissed him deeply "I love you, go have some fun," she chuckled and let herself in.

…

Later that evening Jamie knocked at Eddie's door, he was a little concerned when he'd called and she said she didn't want any dinner at all.

"It's open!" she called back.

"Hey!" he called as he let himself in "everyth…wow," he said and looked around the place.

She had dimmed the lights, lit a bunch of candles scattered all over the living room. She had set the table for two in a nice romantic setting, "hey," she said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

As his eyes landed on her they went wide, starting with her feet his eyes travelled up to meet her eyes "babe, you look absolutely stunning, I mean, wow," he said as he walked to her "I don't know what to say, you look gorgeous."

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously as she tugged at her red dress.

"I love it, you look amazing," he said and lowered his head "incredibly sexy too," he murmured and kissed her hard.

After a heavy make out session he pulled back "you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I did," she said and held out her hand "I wanted to do something special to say thank you, and since I can't go anywhere or do much, I thought this way it would show you how much you mean to me."

"You don't need to do anything to show me," he said as he sat across from her at the table "I love you and I know you love me."

"I do, so much," she cut in "and I want you around for the rest of my life, I've never been so sure of anything in my life as I am of you."

Smiling he leaned across and slid his hand onto her cheek "I'm not going anywhere, if you want to take things to the next level I'm with you all the way."

Smiling she leaned into his hand "move in with me?"

Smiling back, he leaned in closer to her "definitely yes," he said and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm so excited," she squealed and stood up as the oven beeped "time to celebrate," she said and walked to it.

Jamie got up and followed her "you did all the hard work," he said sliding his arms around her waist "you go sit down I'll dish up…thank you for doing this for me."

"Thank you for being there for me," she replied and slid her hands onto his "…hey, Jamie?" she asked.

"Mh?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Do you want kids someday?"

"Yeah, someday," he said and stepped around her "go sit down," he said and kissed her quickly.

Sitting down she watched him move about, she couldn't believe how lucky she was and how things had turned out. Smiling widely as he walked towards her she sat back in the chair…she was the luckiest and the happiest girl in the world right now and it was all thanks to this handsome kind-hearted man walking towards her.

 **A/N sorry for the delay, and I'm sad to say I've forgotten where I was going with this so unfortunately this is the last** **chapter…see you soon, JJ.**


End file.
